ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution (GenkiDamaXL's version)
This is evolution of some species in Dragon Ball world Saiyans Cells In age of 600.000.000 after creating Saiyan Planet comet arrived and brought bacterias with it. They started eating and gaining DNA. They were evolving very fast until they arrived on surface of land. Then they slowly gained legs and grow a bit, in age of 1.000.000.000 after planet creation. Vertebrates After cells arrived on planet they got legs, but firstly spin and bones. Then were running to find food and grow up. They ate specifically plants, but little of meat. They were herbivores mostly. They grew up very fast, to size of lion. They got to that stage at 1.500.000.000 years after it's creation. They had 4 legs, monkey-like face and tail, of course. They were colored brown. Intelligence growth They were eating plants, as it's been seen trough age of billion and half years. On planet Yasai were growing more specific plants, that allow intellect growth and other special abilities. One of Saiyans ate it and started jumping. He was trying to climb and collect more of these, until he got 2 legs and 2 arms, that had hands like lion's. Now Saiyans can catch fruit, but not hold it. Then Saiyans saw Furutsus, another evolving race. They were on 2 legs and 2 arms also, they were looking like Humans today, but they had yellow fur and were humpback a bit. Those were equally strong as Saiyans back then. Siayans started migrating, but Furutsus followed them and one Saiyan killed few Furutsus and ate them, gaining DNA from them, until his IQ grew up more and gained Super Saiyan ability nowNote, yellow fur, equal strength, something like Super Saiyan, but they lost that ability, but they can't use it, yet. Then Furutsus left them and had no natural enemies, loosing their strength and yellow fur. Saiyans got even further and got their muscles very strong. They now have arms and hands, stand straight and have great IQ. That's great to evolve in strong warriors. This lasted to 2,3 billion years, until they discovered dinosaurs. Dinosaur discovery! Battle for survival! After Saiyans were traveling far away from their home, they discovered dinosaurs, mighty species! They have been tyrants for ages and ruled there, but they had low IQ, that gave Saiyans chance. They were hidden in caves and tried to raise their IQ by wearing their catchFurutsus on back. Then Saiyan accidentally hit rock by rock and sparks created and got on tree. It got warm and Saiyans were happy. One Saiyan putted one dead Furutsu on fire and it got warm and easier to eat! Their IQ raised even more, but since lack of vitamins their IQ wasn't raising much, but it helps. One Saiyan though that if he puts tree on fire, it will burn somebody. That created torch. It helped to defend themselves from smaller dinosaurs. After Saiyans discovered fire, They got and idea to create speech. They firstly used voices of other animals to sign objects, but they mastered it much better, after 1.000 years creating they language. They now can communicate and create plans for their future actions. Then someone said they burn whole wood and destroy dinosaurs in their area. Everyone agreed and started. They burned it all and dinosaurs extincted in that area and Saiyans ate their meat to create Great Apes, which will connect Moon in after they eat Moon plant. They firstly transformed in rage, allowing them to destroy dinosaurs with ease. They ate both plants and meat almost equally. Then Saiyans entered in so called Moon Woods. They ate whole forest and that connected them with Moon. Then age 3,6 billion changes it all. Migration must happen! Climatic changes! One day, when Saiyans were terror to Furutsus, climatic changes happened. Dry, hot clime cough whole planet, drying water and making plants extinct. Saiyans became predators and started hunting other species. One day, unknown species came to the planet and took few Saiyans. Those were Tuffles! They will suffer because of that. They had to pick them because they saw they combat strength and power level. They had to sleep them, so they won't turn into Great Apes, because they were close to Moon. They cleared them from diseases and putted them in laboratory. They got mad and escaped from laboratory, leaving in some cave and spending their lives there, until DB series that explain the rest. References Category:Species Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL